User talk:Godliest/Archive 26
First. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:29, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :^ mudkip? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:29, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::Third. =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:31, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ mudkip? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:32, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^ mudkip? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:34, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::^ mudkip? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:35, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^diglett? I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:11, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ dugtrio? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:38, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ cyndaquil? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:43, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ combusken? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::^Pidgeot? --Frosty 06:47, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^ totodile? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:47, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^ salamence? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:48, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^ mudkip? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:50, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::^ Wigglytuff? ----Frosty 06:50, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ charmander? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ chimchar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ sandshrew? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:53, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ natu? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:15, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::^ xatu? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:19, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Your mother? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Fuck your chain. 10:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Fuck your chain.-- Blackened 10:47, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Fuck your chain. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:56, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Fuck your chain. 11:28, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Fuck your chain. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:47, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::No u --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Yes me. 12:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :^ piplup? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:06, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::no u 15:03, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Sometimes I get naked and fart on my cat.(Callistotyler 15:04, 17 August 2008 (EDT)) ::::v [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:04, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::33rd. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:11, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^yum ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:18, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Thanks for moving my necro build and for the welcome. I've lurked around PvX for awhile and have said a thing or two in random discussions, but I usually don't contribute builds (others are so much faster than I am lol). Anyway, thank you again and take care. [[User:Zephyr Cloud |'Zephyr Cloud']] 07:11, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :No problems. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:15, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Still Alive, gogogo This was a triumph... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:20, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :making a note here [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::dancing with mudkips --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::HUGE SUCCESS ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:35, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Aperture Science... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:36, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::dorian strongblade --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:38, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::We do what we must... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:39, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Because we can... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::For the good of all... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:50, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::of us except for the ones who are dead... 10:26, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:28, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You just keep on trying until you run out of cake... 10:30, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::For the people who are still alive... 12:09, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I'm not even angry... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:09, 19 August 2008 (EDT) C-C-C-C'ombo Breaker! ~~ 12:20, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:21, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me... [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces... 15:04, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:06, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you... 15:07, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line --71.229 15:39, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::So in the course of 3 days, 4 hours, and 10 minutes we made a pretty long discussion about basically nothing. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:15, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:15, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So I'm glad I got burned --71.229 04:21, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Think of all the things we learned [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:22, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::for the people who are still alive. --71.229 04:23, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Go ahead and leave me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:24, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. --71.229 ::::::::::::::::::C-C-C-Combo Maker. you know, to counter frv :< Brandnew. 05:02, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:17, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Maybe Black Mesa. --71.229 05:18, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::That was a joke. Haha. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:23, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Fat chance. --71.229 05:24, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Anyway, this cake is great. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:28, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's so delicious and moist. --71.229 05:29, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:31, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::When I look up there it makes me glad I'm not you. --71.229 05:33, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :I've experiments to run there is research to be done [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:33, 20 August 2008 (EDT) on the people that are still alive. --71.229 05:35, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :And believe me I am still alive [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:36, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::I'm doing science and I'm still alive. --71.229 05:38, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::I feel fantastic and I'm still alive. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:42, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::And when you're dead I will be still alive. --71.229 05:44, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Still alive. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:55, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Still alive. Brandnew. 05:59, 20 August 2008 (EDT) obaby A full Still Alive. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:03, 20 August 2008 (EDT) : --71.229 06:06, 20 August 2008 (EDT) and only six four combo breakers! ::^meh, doesn't matter xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:07, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::the cake is a lie and the one who told you the lie was marshtomp. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 00:13, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::marshtomp is such an unworthy evolution from Mudkip tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:34, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::swampert pwnaged in yo mommas hair. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 12:54, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::up or down? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:55, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::he took her from behind. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 13:01, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They came from... Behind! --'› Srs Beans ' 13:09, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::they came from inside the closet.... :O I is 19pxEnter my contest! 13:19, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That's what she said. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:59, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::why would a she be in the closet? itd have to be a really butch closet... I is 19pxEnter my contest! 14:17, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::nono, they came from the closet. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:07, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::but if they came from the closet why would they want to take her? seems moar like they would take eachother and she would watch. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 12:14, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I know :O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:18, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Speaking of alive, slash mcwrist isnt. QQ :( Effin Mc 12:19, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::the epicness of this conversation amazes me. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 12:21, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I'm so fucking pissed off it's hardly true. I suppose I'll just have to give up the idea of getting survivor then :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:07, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::KILROY STONEKINS PUNCHOUT EXTRAVAGANZA --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:10, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::^ meep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:11, 22 August 2008 (EDT) wtf--Gogey 17:21, 22 August 2008 (EDT) This was a triumph --Frosty 17:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Dancing With Niggers --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:31, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I'm making a note here, HUGE SUCCESS keke. 19:01, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :fufufu I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:12, 22 August 2008 (EDT) It's hard to overstate my satisfaction You don't even know the lyrics boxman. --Frosty 03:42, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Aperture science ^ peem. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:25, 23 August 2008 (EDT) We do what we must because we can ^ peem. --Frosty 03:27, 23 August 2008 (EDT) for the good of all of us ^ niggers? --71.229 03:29, 23 August 2008 (EDT) except the ones who're dead ^ meep? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:29, 23 August 2008 (EDT) But there's no sense crying over every mistake ^ meep? --Frosty 03:40, 23 August 2008 (EDT) You just keep on trying until you run out of cake ^ oboy? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:45, 23 August 2008 (EDT) And the science gets done ^ mmm --Frosty 03:46, 23 August 2008 (EDT) and you make a neat gun ^ salamence? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:47, 23 August 2008 (EDT) For the people who are ^ go on :) --Frosty 03:48, 23 August 2008 (EDT) STILL ALIVE! ^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:16, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Im not even angry --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:19, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Im being so sincere right now --Frosty 04:35, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Even though you broke my heart and killed me v [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:56, 23 August 2008 (EDT) and tore me to pieces --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:59, 23 August 2008 (EDT) And threw every piece into a fire Brandnew. 05:06, 23 August 2008 (EDT) As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:10, 23 August 2008 (EDT) RUPERT THE WOOPER --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:20, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Peanuts and beer --'› Srs Beans ' 05:37, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Peanut butter and jello. Brandnew. 05:39, 23 August 2008 (EDT) How do i make an image redirect to a page? o.O[[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 08:46, 23 August 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki has been restored with DB snapshot from 23.08.2008. All latest edits has been lost... lol [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:18, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :^ so much shit has been lost. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:18, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::More than half of my watchlist is lost. Bah. Oh well, no need to go over Dutchess' bad theorycraft builds now. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::rofl @ that, i take teh time to let ABG (free) scan mah computer, after that i'm off to trolling Runescape/GWW/whatever[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:36, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Thief i cant find my f*ing portals cd :'( i wanna cut myself now QQ XiV 16:02, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :lolpirate. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:13, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :: lol ^^ i miss the robot sarcastic voice that splodes my ear of awesomeness "This was the end of the test, unfortuantly you have to die" or something like that before you get transported into the fire :).. XiV 16:23, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::ups I never got past lvl 16 or whatever level it was that you had to kill your companion cube it in [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:36, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: lol :p you wreck XiV 16:39, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: i think i went through your chambers with "i love the companion cube" writtin in blood on it.. really decorative XiV 16:40, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::HOW DID YOU FIND THEM!? My secret chambers... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:44, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::: got bored when finishing portals :P to bad i cant find the cd and show you a picture of it^^ [[User:XiV|'X']]i 10:44, 14 September 2008 (EDT) EoE bomb+guild lord would it work? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:56, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Need to get Bodyguard 1st. --Frosty 14:59, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::Meh kill him and die by him and then bomb shit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:05, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Sorry! Fix'd my sig sorry bout that tho =P Wikiguru 17:30, 13 September 2008 (EDT) : ok 19 px tall, this look ok? Wikiguru 18:00, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::ye. Thanks :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:00, 13 September 2008 (EDT) sneaky bump N/Rt Putrid AoE Bomb [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:47, 14 September 2008 (EDT) So i herd, the cake is a lie [[User:XiV|'X']]i 13:56, 15 September 2008 (EDT) : it does not show ffs [[User:XiV|'X']]i 13:58, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :: now it does [[User:XiV|'X']]i 13:58, 15 September 2008 (EDT) The cake is a pie. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:59, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :And there is no spoon. Brandnew. 14:00, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::97 Blades, 2 forks and a plate is all we have. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:03, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::: gods bedroom [[User:XiV|'X']]i 14:05, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::: pvx is screwing me again [[User:XiV|'X']]i 14:06, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: it's instead of Image:Name.Extention Brandnew. 14:07, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: sorry, i'm still not enough pvx nerd [[User:XiV|'X']]i 14:08, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::obaby secret porno room tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:16, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::: check the photo on my userpage, you wil get a hard 1 right away [[User:XiV|'X']]i 14:17, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::obaby! and OBOY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:18, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Dear godliest, i thought you should know Pokemanz are cool. also monking naked allows me to use my penis to c space and assist with spikes by wanding Effin Anal 22:45, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Im picturing you using penetrating attack. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:16, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :And after enough wanding you will get "critical hit" amirite? <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:31, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Some idiot messaged me "it makes me happy to see assholes like you get banned for your names" yeah, it makes me happy watching you get hit by a bus and jizzing on your moms face. the guy said he was gonna report me again and then i told him that he called me an asshole. he gave me 5k not to report. i lol'd Effin Anal 15:43, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ps i crit for 69 wanding dmg. the animation generally changes to a white glob that hits opponents in the eye. :::"Viper,your talking about natural meteor showers,we are talking about meteors being controlled by a powerful fire elementalist,in logic,if the meteors from the shower were to be controlled,then they could be aimed towards one spot" i found that on some talk page, and i lol'd. logic and magic in the same sentence. Effin Anal 18:29, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Special:Mostimages There are more companion cubes on this wiki than there are optional slots. - 09:30, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :so much gayness on the wiki :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:34, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::ups <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:00, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::1. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:55, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Yahtzee is amazing --Frosty 16:58, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::^ 17:12, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh and too many companion cubes is too many. 17:15, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::^ [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:19, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, my old sig image (the creepy one) is still #11. Discuss. -- 'Guild of ' 18:31, 16 September 2008 (EDT) On a related note, , lagging behind skakid's userpage by a mere two links. Your userpage is in third and is the most-linked userpage. Though admin links have you beat by over 800 :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:44, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Considering all admins have a link to it I need to have more linked than all of them combined, which is quite hard :/ But yeah my talk page has bypassed skakid some times and was ~100 before him before the crash :o [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:34, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Godliest... i wanna be a master of some shit. im lonely. insert /hax here Effin Anal 19:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :you can be haxx master if you HA more with me <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:38, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::owow --Frosty 02:33, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::wuts a owow? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:25, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::obaby. when my girlfriend isnt here ill HA at night with you <3 /sex and im taking the box :D Effin Anal 18:34, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::oboy. Only need 4 other people then XD And when is night? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:06, 18 September 2008 (EDT) that story made me cry... [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 13:44, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :I had it in my archive before the server crashed. Much win there... Tab got the one about KFC too which is really nice. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:09, 18 September 2008 (EDT) MAKING POSTS TO REPLACE THE ONES THAT GO KABLOOIE Gogey 18:58, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :I had a nice story from Encyclopedia Dramatica. But never mind about that [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:40, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Look up Jew on AE. I lol'd-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 06:43, 19 September 2008 (EDT) 2 I think Discord would be better for that bar. There's no condition on the bar but it's piece of cake to add one. You might even use Withering Aura. Moloch 04:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :the thing is that Icy Veins provide a large amount of additional AoE and that's better than adding discord. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:19, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::It's not a large amount of AoE in a high-end area. It's not enough to turn the tide, while Discord might be. Icy Veins beats defeated foes in PvE, Discord defeats them. Moloch 11:29, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::Icy Veins blows shit up. It gives armor ignoring AoE that, paired with over kaboom spells like Putrid Bile, lead to a large amount of AoE. Discord is single targeted and only useful for spiking tough foes in PvE. -- Guild of ' 11:33, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Icy Veins is not armor ignoring. If it was, it'd been stunningly good. If Icy Veins had the damage output of Putrid Bile on a recharge of 5 seconds I'd supported bringing it on almost any team. ::::I don't oppose AoE spells. If you've read some of what I've written, you'd known I'm more of an AoE junkie. Icy Veins is just a bad AoE, _as is Ancestor's Rage_. Splinter Weapon, Putrid Bile, Putrid Explosion are all good spells. It's bad if the elite is among the weakest skills on the bar. Moloch 12:19, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::If you think IV is bad, then you're bad. IV deals nice amounts of damage and when shit dies (which is all too common), then shit blows up. Ancestor's is also good. -- 'Guild of ' 12:34, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You've already been proven wrong once in this discussion. I'd advise you to stop insulting me. It makes you look like a moron. Moloch 14:05, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::The problem is that Discord is horrible for lower end PvE. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:06, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's not exactly "horrible", but you're right, it's hardly strong. ::::::::There is a general problem with builds for PvE and the rating of such builds because it really depends a lot on the difficulty of the area you're getting into. For example, Icy Veins is pretty damn good in a lot of NM Factions areas where foes aren't that high level. (The power of IV in Vizunah Square NM, for example, is pretty lol-worthy.) Still, if you fail in those with any reasonable build it's probably time to /uninstall. ::::::::I think in the build in question you could argue for having an optional Elite. Moloch 14:24, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::the problem is that it becomes really unfocused then :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:48, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Come back to rawr when you log on. Apparently Fit is dead. -- Guild of ' 07:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Crow fell out of love :< --Frosty 07:59, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Guild is now in memory of Sexy Mc Beatbox --Frosty 08:06, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::+1 [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:07, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Come to Men imo. We need help getting a shitty rank.--65.185.121.217 17:20, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I am considering starting a guild called (My Butt Hurts Raep) interested?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:24, 21 September 2008 (EDT) pl0x archive. Long page is long. 16:04, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :I can think of somthing longer. It begins with a p, and its bulging out of my pants.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:18, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Your prostate gland? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 18:09, 21 September 2008 (EDT)